Almano Gemela
by eileengarfield
Summary: [Hogwarts!AU] Minho, Newt and Thomas gets themselves signed up for the Hiero-Mage Tournament. While preparing for that, the Trio are always constantly getting into unnecessary trouble with the school authorities and also Newt's complicated love with Thomas as Minho prays they don't do anything overly stupid. "Why can't those idiots just get it over already?" [Newtmas][Slash][TMR]


**Almano Gemela**

_"What does it take, for you to see your soul mate?"_

_-x-_

_-x-_

_-x-_

WARNING: BoyxBoy, Hogwarts! AU. I do not own Hogwarts, nor anyone from this FanFiction. However, I'd like to think this plot is my own.  
>PAIRING: Newtmas<br>AUTHOR: eileengarfield  
>AN: So uh this is my first TMR fanfic, and I'm hoping you could leave reviews, they're greatly appreciated and honestly I don't know if I pulled off their characters right WHILE also drawling out the base for the plot. Hoping to finish this in 5-6 chapters? Hopefully I can get it done quick enough. Reviews are appreciated once again!

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Chapter 1: The Mirror of What Now?<strong>_

"Hey Thomas! I was hoping you'd show up!" Minho waved enthusiastically. Thomas could only raise his eyebrows in curiosity, "What's gotten you so chirpy in the afternoon?" Thomas fit himself under the shady tree, admiring the view of Hogwarts and the sunset after dropping his stack of books beside Minho's.

"Man would it kill for them to afford some classes on Muggle Technology?" Thomas mumbled to himself, whereas Newt and Minho both scooted towards Thomas.

"So, Tommy, ever heard of the Hiero-Mage Tournament?" Newt's increasing smile grew wider with every passing minute. "No, obviously not? Why?" "Well you see-" "Hey would you just let me do the honours? I've been waiting for forever to join that tournament." Minho exaggeratedly flopped onto his back.

"Yeah yeah go on ahead you K-pop star." "Am not- okay so you obviously have heard of the Tri-Wizard Tournament right?" Thomas gave a nod and hummed lowly in reply.

"So well the Tri-Wizard Tournament's only eligible to students aged 17, and well some time after that, Hogwarts decided to host our own inter-house tournament with a simpler and safer tournament, the Hiero-Mage Tournament." Minho finished, but didn't quite cut to the chase.

Thomas nodded again, "Uhh huh, so why didn't you join last year?". He eyed Newt then to Minho. "What?".

Newt burst out laughing and nearly tumbled down the hill in response, "Aww shucks you really have no bloody idea?" Thomas shook his head with the same innocent eyes. "That's coz last year, Gryffindor was hosting the event. And 'sides that, Minho can't join even if we weren't hosting 'cuz he needs two partners and there ain't no one who'd have a shucking death wish hanging over their heads his year!" Newt finished off wiping tears off his eyes.

"But but wait, didn't you guys say it was safer?" Thomas questioned, this really wasn't getting through his head.

"Well you see, just 'cuz it's safer, doesn't mean them Ravenclaw kids can't figure out something humiliating." Newt grinned. Thomas avoided staring head on to that charming look.

Minho swelled up in pride, "Oh man you should have been there at the last tournament! The underwear challenge was sooo worth it!" Newt chuckled in response and Thomas couldn't help but laugh with them. "Now it all makes sense, the Slijerkrins wouldn't stop complaining about it!" as he scratched his head slightly.

Minho cleared his throat and attempted to replicate the emcee's voice ringing through the stadium._"For the final challenge, each participant is to hold an animal symbolizing their respective houses in their underwear whilst successfully getting through the quiz-locked maze."_

Newt started acting out the Slytherin's reactions and Ravenclaw's distasteful grunts earning a bout of laughter from both Thomas and Minho.

Newt looked expectantly towards Thomas, "So?" Thomas replied, "So what?". "So what's the verdict you greenie, you with us or not?".

Thomas paused momentarily, shifting his eyes between Newt and Minho, "I wouldn't be the same greenie if I rejected this offer now wouldn't I?". "Aww hell yeah you heard that Minho? Recruited a fine chaser this year, that gotta top them Hogwarts History." Newt gave a light fist bump to Minho's shoulder, Minho could only grin in joy. "Yeah, now let's get back to the dorms before the Professors start barking at us."

The three of them stood up, stretching out before picking up their books and bags and headed back up into the school.

"Isaac, you think we could beat that record last time? I swear we ran 9 to 11 halls before getting caught by Professor Flitzherberg." Newt was about to retort with 'Thomas Edison' but unfortunately, "Nope not on my watch, you both have contributed enough to 'humble-izing' Gryffindor as you put it." Minho shooed them back to the dorms while he went off to make his own rounds.

Thomas and Newt hid behind the curtains soon as Minho turned back, a moment after just to make sure Minho left, they crept out and went dilly dallying. Funny how they're so close they can practically read each other's minds with a grin, and they're equally as mischievous. "So where do we go right now?"

"Iunno, any-shucking-where's fine by me as long as your Tommy Edison lightbulb don't go off," Newt crossed his arms behind his head whilst giving Thomas an easy going grin, and if Thomas had a good eye he'd be aware of the predatory glint that Newt's eyes held whilst glancing at him.

Thomas merely shrugged and looked around the halls, "Hey, did we get around to exploring tha- what was that?" Thomas looked around, eyeing the dark halls before him while Newt slowly lowered his arms, bracing it on his wand if necessary.

A low rumbling was heard resounding through the hallways, as if the walls were shifting the same way the revolving staircases did every afternoon. The rumbling rang deep within the walls as the floor shook with each rumble.

Newt and Thomas eyed each other, "Ain't you going?" "Sure greenie, leave the glory to the apple-bonker." they both silently inched through the hallways, checking and double checking the Marauder's Map every second for confirmation that it was not any troll of sorts.

"Newt!" "Uh wha-?" was all Newt could manage when Thomas abruptly dragged him behind the heavily folded curtains. "Look man! Those two are either cuddling or shucking, and I'm goin' for the shucking." Thomas exclaimed excitedly while pointing to a set of names on the Map, Newt could only stare at Thomas with his mouth agape, stuck between yelling at Thomas for almost blowing their cover -_also possibly giving him the biggest fright of his life-_ and cheering for whoever was caught doing it.

He calmly settled for easing his building headache and escalating heartbeat. He shuffled around the curtain and pursed his lips, "So, are we going back out there or not?".

"Oh uh yeah, right, sorry." Thomas hastily hid the map beneath his cloak and moved the curtains to peek out into the hallways, "Ready for this?".

"Ready as I can ever be, let's go. Lumos." Newt swiftly exited their hiding place after Thomas mumbled a quiet "Lumos," and followed Newt into the unknown.

They advanced silently across the hall, following the low rumbling which grew louder with every turn they made, hopefully leading them closer to their rumbling revolving walls. Suddenly, a series of footsteps tapping wildly against the gloss tiles of the halls were heard and Thomas, acting on instinct, yanked Newt's arm in a hurry and ran the opposite way of the footsteps as silently as possible, making wild turns in a frantic attempt to lose their pursuer.

However to their dismay, the footsteps were getting closer and Newt, who kept glancing backwards couldn't see any figures nor shadows and immediately, he realized what must be the cause and he whispered "Nox," surprising himself when Thomas's wand dis-illuminated at the same moment but he was too panic stricken to care.

Newt almost slipped on the change of flooring "Shuck.." when he regained his balance he saw something, "Quick Thomas here!" He whispered as harshly as he could whilst making a series of points and drawings. Thomas nodded in understanding and "Alohomora," as Newt proceeded to fake running sounds towards the end of the hall as they both slipped into the empty classroom and awaited their pursuer.

They both panted harshly, gulping in air as silently as possible as they heard the same footsteps tapping hurriedly pass their classroom, wildly stopping at random intervals as if he had figured out their escape route, they both released a breath of air as the footsteps disappeared around the hall.

"Lumos," Newt nodded to Thomas and Thomas got the message, grabbing the Map out of his pocket. Professor Flitzherberg, of course. Who else would be running around the hall ways without even waving a wand?

A slam was heard and Newt had to stiffle his laughter, Thomas looked curiously at him "Whaddya did eh mate?"

"Oh I just happened to listen while you rambled on about muggle comedy and bananas. No big deal." Then they both burst into hysterical laughter when they realized what they've done, completely adrenaline pumped by now.

"Aww yeah new record eh? How many hallways was that?" Newt chuckled between laughter as Thomas began retracing their footsteps, "No way, this is a whole new region! We've never seen this part of the map before Newt!" Thomas exclaimed excitedly. He was about to reach for his wand when he realized he was still gripping Newt's hands tightly, "Uh sorry there.".

He released Newt's palms and reached for his wand, ignited the wand and carefully studied the surroundings. The classroom composed of mostly dust covered desks and chairs, "What's this classroom anyway? Looks like it hasn't been used since before the Great Wizarding War."

Thomas quickly got up and dusted his pants off and began exploring, eager to discover new parts of Hogwarts. "Ah've heard tales from before the War, heard there'd been classes that were never used due to unusual circumstances. Never been lucky 'nuff to hear them talk about it." Newt followed suit in Thomas's footsteps.

"Hey slow down will ya, this classroom ain't shucking off to nowhere," and he bumped into Thomas who abruptly stopped.

Glancing in front of Thomas, Newt spied a long looking mirror with very elegant carvings, unable to make out if it was gold or plain wood.

"Newt, psst Newt, look closer."

Newt decided to entertain Thomas, he looked into the mirror and saw himself, Thomas, and two kids. One with very much brown hair and doe brown eyes, while the other had blond hair and fierce eyebrows. Newt was marvelling at the kids while Thomas, was completely freaking out.

"Hey, uh, are you seeing what I'm seeing?" Thomas questioned nervously, reaching up to loosen his neck tie.

Newt, had definitely realized by then that Thomas didn't know what the mirror was for, and he had, decided to play along with Thomas. "Oh yeah Tommy boy, two teenage boys alone in a room with a mirror reflecting something that's not on our side. How bad could it be?"

The Newt realized, they both saw the same thing. And he started grinning from ear to ear, well this was easier than he thought honestly. He was still contemplating on telling Thomas about the Mirror of Erised but decided against it, this was way more fun than cutting to the chase.

"Come on, let's get going now, it's just an old classroom with a weird mirror in the middle of it anyway. Let's go." Newt swung his arm across Thomas's shoulders and ushered him out of the classroom, Newt looked back to the mirror for one last glace, caught sight of his hand intertwining with Thomas's and grinned in satisfaction.

So much for Thomas's reputation as the class jockey nerd.

They headed back to the dorms and sneaked in, successfully making it past Minho. They swore Minho either never slept, or wakes at the drop of a pin, so sneaking past Minho's bed without so much as a grunt or mumble from the prefect himself was a really big accomplishment.

Soon as they both crept back in their respective places, Thomas began trying to poke Newt awake.

"Newt, hey, apple-boy? Pssst... I'd appreciate your help right around now?" Thomas tried to keep his voice down while waking up Newt, which successfully resounded in a moan from Newt which sounded a lot like "Turn off that light bulb Tommy..."

"Uh Newt? I'm still pretty creeped out by that mirror y'know?" Thomas attempted to whisper to Newt but all he got in response was a shuffling of sheets.

Then the room remained silent as Thomas tried to listen in on Newt, trying to determine if he heard him.

All of a sudden, a hand yanked Thomas out as Newt groggily tried to keep awake, and pulled Thomas into the bed with him.

"H-hey Newt you out of your mind?" Thomas trying hard not to flail, "Don't worry Tommy, you're tiny, there's plenty of space here." Newt merely turned to the other side, snuggled into the sheets and resumed his sleep.

If there was one thing Thomas would never admit, is his inability to sleep so near Newt, and he didn't even know why.

* * *

><p>The next day, Thomas surprisingly managed to relax enough to sleep and was back up chirpy as per usual as he mumbled excitedly about the Mirror to Minho, describing what he'd seen on their way to the Great Hall.<p>

After they both received an earful and an expectant sigh from Minho saying how he expected this, he eyed Newt, "You didn't tell him?". Newt grinned back, "Yeah well it was too tempting."

Minho merely sighed, "I'm really beginning to question why you ain't shucking around in Slytherin and how'd you even end up here at Gryffindor." Newt pretended to be hurt, "I did support Thomas for a reason on my 3rd year."

"Yeah and I'd be surprised if it ain't for a chance to shuck his ass off. He's one sassy kid, guess I could see why you like him."

Minho merely shook his head and glanced at the mischievous duo, although Minho was often (_always) _caught goofing off with them, he's surprised he's still the head prefect _while _simultaneously bearing with these two goof balls for this long.

Okay maybe they weren't goof balls all the time, in fact, Thomas might just have a death wish, jumping into hazardous situations and landing themselves in trouble, it's a miracle that kid's survived all that and still jumping for more. And Newt, he may be slightly angsty, but he's the genius that keeps Thomas in check, just like how Minho's the strict one who's supposed to keep them in check. Surprisingly Minho's doing quite well in this complicated friendship.

"Hey guys, the Great Hall's this way you retards." Minho yelled to them, mildly grinning at the fact that they were too caught up in counting their score against Professor Flitzherberg.

He's still got one long year of keeping these shuck-tards in line ahead of him.


End file.
